A Goofy Movie 3-the story
by hamstergirl4ever
Summary: What happens when Max get's the BIG news from his wife, Roxanne? What is the news?


Roxanne:

What do you think of a creammy whitish color?

Pan into the house where Max and Roxanne live.

Max:

Um, well maybe...

Roxanne:

Your right, your always right, yellow definatly

Max:

Well, I was thinking...

Roxanne:

No, yellow is just no maybe

Max and Roxanne:

Blue!

They look at each other and smile

Roxanne:

Well...

Max:

Great minds think alike

Roxanne kisses him on the lips and the title comes

"_"

Scene 1: The house

We see Roxanne putting up pictures on the the wall. Roxanne pulls one out of the box and smiles. It is a collage of their wedding. Pictures of Max and her and the family.

In their bedroom, Max is setting up the master bedroom.. They just moved in as you will soon know.

As he is going through the boxes he stumbles upon one. Inside is a picture of Roxanne in her wedding dress. He pulls it out and smiles, then sighs. He puts it on a drawer and looks at it.

Max:

Hmm

He moves it a little and smiles.

Roxanne:

Max, how you doin- she gasps

Roxanne:

Oh, Max it's

Max:

Say it

Roxanne:

Awesome!

She walks around.

Roxanne:

I think, it's done.

Max:

Welcome home.

She hugs him.

Scene 2: Rendez-vous after dinner

Max and Roxanne are on the couch they each have wine

"Max, I think we did a great job"

Max looks around.

"Yeah, I guess it's cool" He looks at Roxanne.

Max:

You know I was thinking well, that I...

Roxanne:

Yes?

Max:

Well...

He leans forward a bit and kisses her on the neck. He works his way up to her cheek.

Roxanne:

Mmmmm...

She placed her hand on his cheek, making her way to his chest.

Max:

You sure you wanna do this? I mean we can wait...

Roxanne:

Why wait when we've already started?

She countinued kissing him. Fade out.

Scene 3: After math

2 weeks later...

Tea kettle hisses. Roxanne walks into the kitchen as Max pours.

Max:

Good Morning

Roxanne yawns: Morning

Roxanne:

Have I been sleeping to late?

Max:

Chuckles well later than usual.

Roxanne:

I don't know what it is I've just been so drowsy lately.

She walks over to take her tea as Max drinks his coffee.

"Drowsy?" Max said looking up.

"Yeah and this weird dizzy feeling I get, from just standing around"

"And I sometimes get like waves of nausea. Maybe I should have a doctors appointment."

"Maybe, well I should be going, and so should you." Max says and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'll go in late, I'm kinda hungry" Roxanne said eating a some cereal.

"Kay, bye"

Max was still in college of course, he was 21. He also worked part as a young real estate agent.

Scene 3: A way to pass history

History class and the same boring teacher from the last movie is teaching. While students are typing up their notes and researching, Max looked up something else.

We pan to the computer screen and see Max typing Dizzy feeling nausea women.

The results come up, flu, fever, and PREGNANCY.

Max's eyes widen and he starts to scroll down. Words like CRAVINGS and 9 MONTHS and 2 WEEKS popped up.

Teacher:

MAXIMILLIAN!

Max looks up.

Max:

Yes?

Teacher:

See me after class Mr. Goof

Max sinking in his chair:

Yes, sir.

Scenne cahnge at the tachers desk.

Max clears his voice.

Teacher, not looking up from his computer:

I know your'r there Mr. Goof.

He looks up at Max.

Max:

You wanted to see me sir?

Teacher:

Yes, tell me, what are you researching in class?

Max:

Um.. well what you tell me to research sir and I take notes on...

Teacher:

Then tell me why your researching this?

He picks up a paper from the printer and hands it to Max.

Max:

Oh...

Teacher:

And before you give me your little story, I just want you to tell me what's been troubling you?

Max:

Troubling, sir?

Teacher:

Max, I've had you for over 3 years, surely I must know whats troubling you.

Max looks down.

Teacher:

Max, you're very young, you were married at age 20 and now have a wife and researching this?

He holds up the paper for Max to see.

Max:

I'm just a little worried about her, is all. But I promise to pay attention in class, sir.

Teacher:

Okay, thank you

Max walks off to the door when the teacher stops him

Teacher:

Oh and Max,

Max:

Yeah

Teacher:

You'll know when the time comes.

Max looks up and smiles and walks out the door.

Scene 4: The news

Roxanne:

Hey Max

Max:

Hey

Roxanne:

I have a doctors appointment tonight, and he want's us to come together. Weird huh?

Max:

Yean weird

He looked down.

Scene change doctors office

Max is sitting on one of the chairs outside, while Roxanne went in. The door opened and a pregnant lady sat down next to him.

Lady:

Hi

Max:

Hi

Lady:

Your wife expecting?

Max:

Oh, no I don't think so, that is well... no

Lady:

Well, your young, you have plenty of time. I had my first when I was 21.

Max:

Oh

Lady:

Yeah this is my third one, as you can see

She moves away and we see her two young kids, one 5 and one like 3.

Max:

Hi

Kids look at each other and pounce on him.

A lady comes through the door:

Mr. Goof, your needed in- oh!

Max is being hugged by the two kids

Max:

Oh, ok so guys um, do you mind?

He manages to take them off, and walks over.

Lady:

You seem good with kids.

Max:

Yeah, I guess I get it from my dad.

He walks through the door and sees Roxanne.

Max:

Hey

Roxanne:

Hi

Max:

What the doctor say?

Roxanne:

He said I was fine , but he just wanted to check something.

Max:

Oh,

He sits down next to her. The doctor comes in. Max stands up.

Doctor:

Hello you must be...

Max:

Max, sir

Doctor:

Well, Max I have some good news for you and your wife.

Roxanne takes Max's hand.

Doctor:

Well your wife is healthy..

Max sighs.

Doctor:

and well, shes pregnant!

Roxanne:

Oh!

Max:

What?! How? No, are you sure?

Roxanne:

Max, what are you...

Doctor:

Yes, she's two weeks and...

Max:

Can you excuse me, for a moment?

Scene 5: I have my Doubts

Max runs into the hall way screaming.

Roxanne cinches:

Um, 1 Moment, doctor..

Doctor:

Yes

Roxanne:

Max! Max!

Roxanne:

What is with you?

Max:

I;m gonna be a dad, Roxanne. And your your oh god/1 This cannot be happening!

Roxanne:

Max! She sighs. Max, I know this is a lot to take in, espesially for someone like you... but just think

She startes walking

Roxanne:

Well, in a couple of months, we're gonna be parents! You'll be a dad, I'll be a mom! I cant believe this!

Max:

Roxanne, the thing is, I dont think I'm totally ready to be a dad yet. I'm not done with college, your not done with it,and I have my doubts on taking care of this baby.

Roxanne:

Max, can you please just walk back into the doctors office and face it? Please.

Max crosses his arms and looks at her sideways.

Roxanne:

Please, I;m begging you!

Max looks down at her stomach and says

Max:

Ok.

Scene change the house kitchen

Roxanne:

So, you think it'll be a boy or a girl?

Max shruggs his shoulders.

Roxanne:

Max, what's wrong? You've been so moody every since we came back.

Max:

Roxanne, you know perfectly why!

Roxanne:

Max! Ugh! You can just get me soooooo errrrr!

Max:

Well yeah same here!

Roxanne:

Well it wasn't like my fault ok, you started it!

Max:

No, I did not.

Roxanne:

Max, don't lie, you have a habbit of that.

Max:

Roxanne, you don't understand, you know how hard it's gonna be telling my dad this? And, maybe it's better if you ab-

Roxanne:

Abort?

She starts to cry.

Roxanne:

Max, wh- why? How could you think that?


End file.
